


Из пепла

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Падшие ангелы привыкают к новой жизни в качестве демонов. У каждого свои раны, и каждый справляется с ними по-своему.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	1. От гордости до гордыни

Вдох. Выдох. Еще вдох. Открыть глаза.

Каждое малейшее движение давалось Люциферу с трудом, и он тупо, глухо, отчаянно ненавидел себя и эту свою слабость.

Его истерзанное падением с Небес тело отзывалось мучительной болью, но куда острее физической боли оказалась боль унижения. Ему пришлось — он сам выбрал — умолять на коленях о спасении Лилит, и кого умолять? Демона!

А сам-то он теперь кто, запоздало спохватился Люцифер. Чернильно-черные крылья— жалкие, обгорелые и обкромсанные, служили издевательским напоминанием о том, что совсем недавно его называли Утренней Звездой, самым прекрасным ангелом на Небесах. Люцифер даже не подозревал раньше, как, оказывается, он привык к восхищенным взглядам, привык к уважению равных, к восторженной любви младших, привык гордиться чужими успехами и чужой радостью, как своей, привык к ласковой похвале и ободрению Отца Небесного. Даже его честолюбие, казалось, нравилось Отцу; порой Люцифер начинал беспокоиться, не впал ли в грех гордыни, но всегда получал добродушный ответ, что, мол, нужно отличать гордыню от гордости, а трусость — от разумной осторожности. «Вырастешь — поймешь», — лукаво добавлял Отец и иногда подмигивал, как будто между ними был какой-то особенный секрет, хороший, не обидный, хоть Люцифер уже давно и не был ребенком. Эта маленькая тайна тоже наполняла его сердце гордостью и теплотой. И по дороге домой он старался не расплескать, не растерять это чувство, донести до своих младших, с которыми ему тоже так повезло, невероятно повезло — словами не выразить, насколько...

А теперь?... Он никого не спас. Никого не защитил. Только погубил сестру и обрек на вечные мучения братьев. Ну, настоящий демон. Наверное, это просто-таки образцовое для них поведение.

Кривясь от боли, Люцифер с трудом расправил крылья, осмотрел их, насколько получилось — раненые, изодранные, местами слипшиеся от крови, пахнущие паленым. Впрочем, он и сам выглядел не лучше своих крыльев.

Что же, если он принес клятву верности демону, то демон увидит, каким может и должен быть бывший ангел. Он, Люцифер, покажет, насколько у него другой... уровень требований к себе. Насколько высокая планка. Вообще в другом измерении.

Он покажет этому Диаволо.

Он покажет всем.

Он докажет себе.


	2. Неприкаянная верность

Лилит всё-таки... ну... нет, он не будет произносить это даже в уме — в общем, Лилит, она, ее... понял Маммон моментально, еще только разглядев силуэт возвращавшегося Люцифера — это просто сразу было видно по тому, с каким трудом брат переставлял ноги, Маммон прямо-таки воочию видел такую огромную, невообразимую, жуткую глыбу вины, под которой Люцифер пытался держаться ровно — уже не из последних сил, а из каких-то запредельных, из остатков гордости. Кого угодно другого уже давно раздавило бы, а он...

Иногда хорошо быть вторым по старшинству. Пока они все сообразят, пока поймут, он успеет добежать, встретить, что-то сказать — что-то придумать, надо скорее хоть что-нибудь — а что тут вообще скажешь, — это всё успел подумать Маммон, покрывая оставшиеся между ними два километра — показалось, что в три прыжка. Он всегда был одним из самых быстрых ангелов, а теперь, наверное, стал одним из самых быстрых демонов. Хм, да? Надо будет проверить. Гррр, ну что за мысли такие дурацкие, не вовремя и ужасно невпопад?!

Люцифер пошатнулся и тяжело опустился на одно колено — и это оказалось так дико, неправильно, неестественно, что Маммон почувствовал, как сердце у него упало тоже, куда-то прямо в пятки; он подскочил к брату, не раздумывая, поднырнул под руку, подхватил, перенося его вес на себя, потянул вверх — ну же, Люцифер, я здесь, я рядом, мы вместе справимся, мы справимся же, да? Правда? Заглянул брату в лицо с отчаянной надеждой, встретил знакомый непроницаемый взгляд — ох, значит, всё и вправду плохо, непоправимо плохо, непредставимо плохо — это он так смотрит, только когда ужасно зол и расстроен — ну давай же, держись, вставай, ты тяжелый, но я тебя удержу, я здесь, с тобой, да?

И даже не понял сначала, отчего резким ударом обожгло грудь, отшвырнуло от Люцифера, а в глазах потемнело и поплыли разноцветные круги. Когда Маммон наконец смог вдохнуть и проморгаться, то вначале осознал, что брат уже вроде как стоит на земле прочно (и порадовался), а потом только до него дошло, что Люцифер только что... оттолкнул его, что ли?

Грудь всё еще саднило — туда пришелся удар тяжелой люциферовской руки, конечно же, не всерьез, а так... просто отпихнул же, да? Маммон открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, какая муха укусила старшенького, но наткнулся на взгляд такой ледяной ярости, что передумал болтать и сейчас, и вообще, совсем, навсегда. Люциферу явно было плохо, очень плохо, так ужасно плохо, что он смотрел сквозь Маммона и видел что-то свое, что-то... враждебное, наверное, да, точно, он не хотел его отпихивать, он просто даже не видел, кого бьет.

Поколебавшись долю секунды, Маммон снова шагнул к брату, на этот раз готовый огрести, если понадобится. От прикосновения к локтю Люцифер вздрогнул и уставился на Маммона — наверное, надо было что-то сказать, что, мол, всё будет хорошо, мы вдвоем всё выдержим, мы справимся — но что тут скажешь, какие могут быть слова, когда такая всепоглощающая жуть, какое может быть «хорошо», если Люцифер вернулся один?!

— Я тебя напугал, — с явным трудом выговорил Люцифер, и голос у него был такой пустой, бесцветный, что Маммон кивнул: да, вот теперь пугаешь куда сильнее, чем когда ударил, а Люцифер, замечательный умный Люцифер это точно-точно понял и неловко похлопал свободной рукой руку Маммона, всё еще судорожно вцепившуюся (и как это вообще получилось, удивился Маммон, ведь он хотел наоборот — погладить брата этак покровительственно, успокаивающе) в люциферовский рукав. То ли «пусти», то ли «прости». Ну вот, уже стал на себя похож, неуместно обрадовался Маммон. С усилием разжал пальцы. Открыл рот. Закрыл рот. Слова не шли. Какие тут вообще могли быть слова?..

«Отдай мне хоть немного этой тяжести, она же невыносимая для одного, даже для тебя», — сказал бы Маммон, если бы он был умнее и получше умел связывать слова в фразы. «Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, ты сможешь на меня опереться». И еще: «Я знаю, ты бесконечно сильный, но иногда можно позволить кому-то помочь».

До младших они дошли в молчании.


	3. Разбитое смирение

Левиафан съежился, подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лицом, чтобы не видеть чужого неба. Небо здесь, в Девилдоме, было везде, темное, ледяное и гулкое, лезло в глаза и уши болезненным напоминанием о том, чего они лишились. И везде, куда ни глянь, была огромная наглая луна, не менявшая фаз. Как насмешка над отсутствием солнца.

Левиафан когда-то любил небо и солнце. Теперь, наверное, уже нет. То ли от стылой земли, то ли от тягостных мыслей тянуло холодом, и он машинально обхватил себя за плечи.

«Подумай как следует. Ты не пожалеешь?» — память услужливо подсунула картину — Левиафан аж зажмурился — такую яркую: усталая улыбка второго брата, теплые ладони на его плечах, объятие мягких крыльев, на секунду закрывших их двоих от всего мира, ужасно грустный, но неизменно ласковый голос. — «Ты не обязан идти за нами, Леви, ты можешь...»

Нет, не мог. И Маммон отлично знал, что Левиафан не мог не последовать за ним и Люцифером, потому что они были правы, они были его братья и самые лучшие старшие братья на свете, самые добрые, самые благодетельные, самые восхитительные, самые уважаемые...

Левиафан был ангелом смирения. Бесстрашно и беспечально следовать за другими было для него само собой разумеющимся. Да и чего бояться, когда рядом с тобой такие братья?

У Люцифера были такие крылья... самые красивые крылья на Небесах. Шесть самых белых и сияющих крыльев. Для ангела это зримое отражение его благодетельности. Разве такой брат может быть неправ?

У Люцифера и теперь остались крылья. И у Маммона. А вот у него...

Игнорировать свои... физические изменения стало уже решительно невозможно, сколь бы отчаянно Левиафан ни старался не замечать плотно обернувшийся вокруг его сжавшегося тела хвост.

Хвост. У него есть хвост. У кого-то остались крылья, хоть и искореженные падением, а у него теперь  у него теперь - вот... хвост .

И какой хвост — худшее, что только можно было придумать — хвост змеи, самой ужасной, позорной, злой твари из тех, что имеют хвосты. Отвратительный, жесткий, чешуйчатый хвост, казалось, жил своей собственной жизнью, постоянно шевелился, скользил, обвивался, и Левиафану казалось, что сейчас он сам зашипит по-змеиному, и это было так...

Так несправедливо!

Почему Люциферу, поднявшему восстание, достались крылья, пусть теперь и черные, как неласковое небо демонического мира? Почему крылья достались Маммону, который первым бросился к Люциферу со всем своим пылом, всей искренностью, сильнее которой не было на Небесах, который первым встал с ним рядом?

Разве он, Левиафан, не был хорошим, послушным братом? Разве он не подчинился решению Люцифера безропотно и смиренно?

Так нечестно!..

Хвост, будто живой и наделенный собственным разумом, сам обвился еще плотнее, напоминая о своем существовании. Левиафан сжался бы сильнее, если бы было куда, задыхаясь от жгучей, непривычной, мерзкой обиды и жалости к себе. Это ощущение оказалось таким противным, что стало еще гаже, будто он извозюкал свои чувства к братьям в липкой стылой грязи. «Так тебе и надо, — мысленно обругал себя Левиафан. — Страшный, слабый, жалкий... и правда, как змея...»

Новое чувство быстро заполняло тянущую пустоту где-то в середине, где у ангелов помещается душа, а у демонов Левиафан пока не знал, что (и есть ли у него теперь душа). Легче от этого точно не становилось, но...

Он устал бороться.

Он устал от этой несправедливости.

Он устал от холода и обиды.

Он так устал.

... можно хотя бы просто поспать.


	4. Приручённая ярость

Вначале он даже не знал, где кончается он и начинается окружающий мир. Всё было такое... одинаковое. Такое жгучее, болючее, кипящее густой, черной злостью. Это потом он немного обвыкся и стал уже различать.

Первой фигурой, что ему удалось разглядеть, выделить из этой клокочущей стихии, оказалось такое яркое — аж глазам больно — такое пылающее изнутри каким-то нездешним яростным светом существо, что он на секунду зажмурился и отпрянул от неожиданности и острого ощущения... как же это называется... узнавания. Да, он откуда-то знал этого... Люцифера, вот как звали этого... знакомца.

Замерший было Люцифер встрепенулся от неожиданного движения, и их взгляды скрестились. Сатана, а теперь он знал еще и то, что его зовут именно так, смотрел словно в бесконечный зеркальный коридор, не понимая, кого видит в глубине, смотрел и не мог оторвать взгляда, как бы ни жгло чужим светом всё его тёмное, кипящее, расплесканное существо, как бы ни давил, врезался в его сознание чужой взгляд.

Это была первая встреча Сатаны с границами, отделяющими его от внешнего мира. Первое, о чем он с уверенностью мог сказать, где кончается он сам — хаотичный, кипящий сгусток чистой эмоции — и начинается что-то другое или кто-то другой.

Потом он встретил еще нескольких. Таких же, нет, других. Он их различал. Они были разные.

Каким — или хотя бы чем — был он сам, Сатана не знал. Он только начинал потихоньку отличать, какая часть из клокочущего, клубящегося гнева была — он, а какая — там, снаружи, вне его.

Мало-помалу Сатана рассматривал других — они назывались братьями, его братьями — и замечал в них что-то новое, незнакомое, чего раньше не видел. Оттенки взглядов, голосов, настроений словно проступали для него из окружающего черного марева. И не сразу он понял, что часть этих эмоций была не там, снаружи, а здесь, прямо в нем, внутри. И стало еще сложнее: он-то думал, что состоит из одной лишь кипучей, раздирающей ярости, а оказалось...

— Ну, ты же немного Люцифер, — брякнул шумный и веселый брат по имени Маммон. — Я имею в виду, ты же... как бы из него получился, да?

Сатана не знал, да или нет, но это предположение ему страшно не понравилось. Настолько, что в том месте, где только что сидел Маммон, расплавилась гранитная глыба, на которую пришелся удар Сатаны — удар чистой, стихийной, первобытной ярости, просто реакция безо всяких намерений и мыслей.

— Во-о-оу, я знаю, кому это не понравится, пожалуй, не будем ему говорить, — пробормотал Маммон, неловко пятясь куда подальше от опасного нового братца; ему хватило ума не упоминать имя Люцифера, и за это Сатана почувствовал легкий оттенок еще не знакомого ему чувства (потом он узнает название: благодарность), впрочем, сразу захлебнувшегося в злобном раздражении.

— Эй, — это уже сказал другой брат, спокойный и сильный, которого звали Вельзевул. — Не надо так, ты можешь кого-нибудь поранить.

И зачем-то протянул к Сатане руку. Сатана и сам удивился, что на этот раз сдержался перед тем, как ударить. Зачем?..

— Всё-всё. Просто поглажу, — мягко, терпеливо произнес Вельзевул и широкой ладонью коснулся его спины.

Сатана замер. Ощущение было... новым. Необычным. Не то чтобы в его жизни вообще было много старых и привычных ощущений, он и жил-то пока всего несколько дней. Прикосновение теплой ладони оказалось мягким и тяжелым, не очень-то приятным телесно, скорее, раздражающим, но эмоции вызывало... странные, Сатана даже не мог понять — нет, скорее, всё-таки ему больше нравилось, чем нет... Прислушиваясь к своим чувствам, Сатана позволил себе несколько секунд посидеть неподвижно, пытаясь понять, что ему делать и как воспринимать эту непривычную, незаслуженную ласку, и пристально разглядывая встревоженное (эту эмоцию он уже знал и у других, и у себя) лицо брата. Он впервые ясно ощутил, что у него, оказывается, есть спина, есть тело, есть, наверное, глаза (иначе чем он сейчас смотрит на Вельзевула?), есть... точно, есть руки, которыми можно не только бить, с удивлением открыл Сатана и уставился на них.

Вельзевул уже ушел, решив, наверное, что Сатане надо побыть наедине со своими мыслями, а ощущение от его руки на спине осталось. Не физическое, по счастью, а то, другое, эмоциональное. Пожалуй, скорее всё-таки приятное, решил Сатана и неловко поднялся. Движение было непривычным, тело — незнакомым и неловким, ощущения — скованными, но ему нужно было еще многое узнать, а начинать нужно было уже сейчас.

И глухая ярость улеглась покорным черным омутом у его ног, как прирученный зверь.


	5. Бесприютная любовь

Асмодей считал себя везунчиком по сравнению с остальными братьями.

Во-первых, хотя бы потому, что он был самым красивым, и не только в собственной семье, но и на всех Небесах. Ну ладно, теперь не на Небесах, конечно... теперь... теперь он был самым красивым во всех трех мирах, вот. Потому что и так понятно ведь: никто из демонов, а тем более из людей никак не мог сравниться с Жемчужиной Небес.

Что было во-вторых и в-третьих, Асмодей обычно не додумывал, перескакивая мыслями на что-то более приятное (например, обратно на “во-первых”). Но что-то, несомненно, там подразумевалось, и что-то явно хорошее.

А, точно: дар вызывать любовь окружающих он не потерял, даже наоборот - с новыми демоническими силами это умение заиграло столь же новыми красками. В общем, даже несмотря на столь радикальную смену пейзажа за окном, жизнь Асмодея была увлекательна и беспечальна.

Он с любопытством и азартом открывал для себя плотские удовольствия, ранее не только недоступные, но и нежеланные. Вот глупость-то, право слово: кто это придумал, чтобы ангелы не хотели физической любви? Что в ней такого греховного? Как же ему повезло, он может и должен продолжать нести в мир (какая разница, в какой?) любовь и красоту. Да, именно так!

Каких только ласк он ни перепробовал, в чьих постелях ни побывал: мужских, женских и таких демонов, что не были похожи ни на мужчину, ни на женщину; вдвоем, втроем, вдесятером, с низшими демонами едва разумнее мебели и с вездесущими человеческими ведьмами, частенько посещавшими Девилдом инкогнито ради собственного - не секрет, какого именно - развлечения. Никто из них не сумел, да и не хотел сопротивляться его красоте, никто не остался равнодушным к его очарованию, никто - никто! - не мог потом забыть ночи любви с аватаром похоти, воплощением страсти, Жемчужиной Небес.

Ага, с этими всеми красивыми эпитетами.

С его красотой, с его даром, с его чарами.

Не с ним самим.

Не с Асмо.


	6. Расколотая надежда

Вельзевул проснулся мгновенно, как от удара.

Хотелось бы сказать, что среди ночи, но со здешними временами суток дело обстояло совсем не так, как на Небесах. В Девилдоме формально существовали ночь, утро и вечер (а может, даже и день, просто свежепавшие бывшие ангелы еще его не обнаружили), но для непривычного взгляда они почти не отличались друг от друга.

Впрочем, это было совершенно неважно, потому что Бельфи не дышал.

Совсем.

Вообще.

Вельзевул дорого бы отдал за то, чтобы сейчас ошибаться. Холодея от ужаса, он положил руку на грудь брата и легонько потряс неподвижное тело; ткнул в бок раз, другой; встряхнул за плечи так сильно, что голова Бельфи безжизненно мотнулась.

На секунду ему показалось, что брат сейчас вздохнет, шевельнется и, не открывая глаз, заворчит, чтобы ему не мешали спать — как обычно, с шутливым недовольством, без настоящей обиды.

Но нет, темные ресницы не шевельнулись, руки Бельфи были ледяными, вокруг глаз залегли нехорошие темные тени, бледное до синевы лицо заострилось. Как Вельзевул ни старался, ему не удалось расслышать ни намека на биение сердца. Нет, он, конечно, не мог согласиться, не мог это признать даже мысленно, но...

Он ведь уже понял с самого начала, что Бельфи мертв. Безнадежно, непоправимо мертв. Вот только что был живым, теплым и веселым, иногда ворчливым и немного капризным, а теперь уже никогда не будет. Вообще никаким. Никаким не будет.

От кромешного этого ужаса Вельзевул съежился и зажал себе рот, чтобы не завыть в голос (хотя теперь-то чего уж — некого будить). Вторая потеря, уже второе самое близкое существо он подвел, он не спас. «Ты должен защитить Бельфи», — как живая, вспомнилась Лилит. Ее он не спас, теперь и...

Нет, этого не может быть, это всё какой-то дурацкий сон, это просто кошмар, вдруг пришла спасительная мысль, и Вельзевул бросился к брату, снова затряс — отчаянно, грубо, хотел даже пощечину отвесить, но удержал руку в последний миг и только коснулся ледяной щеки — и снова накрыло безнадежное осознание.

Вельзевул не думал, что снова сможет уснуть, то снова принимаясь трясти Бельфи и пытаясь отыскать хоть какие-то признаки жизни, то обнимая безжизненное тело брата и задыхаясь от понимания бесполезности своих попыток, но под утро он всё-таки, похоже, забылся коротким, беспокойным сном.

Во всяком случае, утром его разбудили. Знакомым таким тычком в шею. Бельфи никогда не обращал лишнего внимания, куда попадают его руки и ноги, потягиваясь. Это всегда было мило и трогательно.

— Бельфи, — ошарашенно и счастливо выдохнул Вельзевул. — Бельфи...

Тот от удивления аж глаза открыл — очень даже незаурядное событие, между прочим, для такого времени суток.

«Ты живой, Бельфи», — хотел было продолжить Вельзевул, но вовремя осекся, сообразив, что из этой фразы напрямую следует: Бельфи-то живой, а Лилит — нет. Какую же огромную, неподъемную вину он, наверное, чувствует — еще не хватало ему напоминать! К счастью, брат не почуял неладного и, наверное, просто решил, что Вельзевулу приснился кошмар или что-то подобное; он безропотно позволил сгрести себя в объятия и уткнуться в свою макушку, не стал вырываться, а прижался покрепче и дышал ему в грудь тепло и доверчиво.

Бельфи пережил достаточно ужаса... не надо ему еще и моих страхов, твердо решил Вельзевул. Нет, он почувствует, конечно, у них же эта мистическая связь — она была на Небесах, она осталась и здесь, после падения, в этой неласковой земле — но это ничего, надо просто успокоиться и не думать о плохом. А рассказывать не надо. И как он только мог подумать, что его милый, живой, хрупкий маленький брат мертв? Даже и непохоже было, в общем-то. Совсем не похоже. Ну, разве самую чуточку. Вот глупости какие он напридумывал. Если бы можно было как-то забрать себе часть той боли и вины, что гнетет Бельфи...

На следующую ночь Вельзевул проснулся от того же кромешно-жуткого чувства, или, вернее сказать, осознания: Бельфи не дышал.

И в этот раз уже, понял Вельзевул, по-настоящему. Совсем не как в тот раз.

Это было еще жутче. Еще безнадежнее. Нет, вчера Бельфи выглядел просто мирно спящим по сравнению с тем, как сейчас!

И снова Вельзевул всю ночь то тряс Бельфи в отчаянной надежде, что тот живой и дышит, то пытался расслышать пульс, то безнадежно отступал, беззвучно выл и скулил, зажав зубами подушку, понимая, что всё бесполезно и непоправимо. Убил сестренку, убил и брата.

И снова наутро Бельфи проснулся, живой и теплый, посмотрел удивленно, уткнулся в Вельзевула лицом и успокаивающе шептал: «Всё хорошо, всё прошло... Это просто сон, плохой сон...»

Это у тебя плохой сон, подумал Вельзевул, но, конечно, ни за что не сказал бы вслух. Ужасный просто сон. Нездоровый. Смертный. Это тебя можно трясти так, что синяки остаются, а ты не просыпаешься. Ты всегда спал крепко, но не настолько же...

На третью ночь легче не стало. Да, Вельзевул уже знал, что наутро брат проснется — поправка: что уже два раза он наутро просыпался. А на третий раз?..

На четвертую, в общем, тоже.

Это же он так жутко переживает гибель Лилит, однажды понял Вельзевул. Бельфи как бы умирает каждую ночь, потому что не может себе простить, что умерла Лилит, а не он... Бедный Бельфи, как же ему невыносимо тяжело! Как же защитить его, уберечь...

Ко всему привыкает ангел, пусть и павший. Правильнее сказать, ко всему привыкает демон.

Даже к самым пугающим кошмарам.

Вот и Вельзевул привык.

Постепенно.


End file.
